


Solitaire - J2 Reversebang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Jensen thinks everything is in the past now. He can just forget it and move on. But the appearance of Jared in this city brings back memories. Not all of them are good ones. And Jensen would rather not have to go through them all over again.





	Solitaire - J2 Reversebang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration for the J2 Reversebang story, [Solitaire](https://iorhael-dreams.livejournal.com/139386.html), written by lorael_dreams. Check it out!

  
  



End file.
